


Practice

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Footsie, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing, anyway?”</p><p>“Practicing."</p><p>“Practicing what? How turned on you can make me by stroking my ankle?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Chris has a spoonful of Chex halfway to his mouth when he suddenly feels Darren’s socked foot against his ankle. It’s startling enough that his hand jerks, splashing flecks of milk on his chin, and he frowns as he drops his spoon back into his bowl and wipes at his face with the pad of his thumb. By the time he looks at Darren, he’s worked up a pretty good glare.

“A little warning,” he says first, nudging back against Darren’s toes. “What are you doing, anyway?”

“Practicing,” Darren says around a grin, leaning his arms on the table casually as he traces his big toe around the bone of Chris’s ankle. The spoon shakes between Chris’s fingers infinitesimally.

“Practicing what?” He fights to keep his voice even, staring down at the cereal pooled in his spoon and not bothering to lift it. “How turned on you can make me by stroking my ankle?”

 _Fuck_. He hadn’t exactly meant to say that. Darren’s eyebrows raise in surprise for a moment, and then his grin turns wicked.

“Why?” He pops a hand up to rest his chin on. “Is it working?”

Chris momentarily debates crushing Darren’s toes with his heel, but decides against it.

“Not at all,” Chris forces out instead, bumping his calf back against Darren’s foot as it slowly inches higher.

“I think it  _is_ ,” Darren hums back, and Chris realizes that the spoon is clattering against the rim of his bowl. He drops it, and the Chex bob up and down.

“Practicing for  _what?_ ” Chris focuses on instead, leaning down and swatting at Darren’s foot. It moves back down to his ankle, but doesn’t disappear entirely.

“Sitting next to you in public.”

“No.” Chris levels a stare at Darren.

“Come on, I can be so covert about this.”

Darren’s toes are suddenly shooting up Chris’s leg, nudging at the side of his knee, and Chris nearly sweeps his entire cereal bowl off the table in surprise.

“You’re forgetting one thing,” Chris grits out, closing his hand over Darren’s foot.

“Hmm?” Darren wiggles his toes, and Chris grips tighter, sending him a warning look. It wouldn’t be hard to make Darren fall backwards out of his chair—his feet are incredibly ticklish.

“I’ll be wearing suit pants,” Chris smiles sweetly at him, and then pushes his foot away. Darren pouts at him. “Don’t pout at me. I’m not going to an award show in briefs.”

“But I want you to,” Darren whines, and his foot returns to stroking Chris’s ankle.

“No you don’t.” Chris leans closer to him, and Darren’s eyes light up the way they always do when he’s being challenged. “Because that means the entire world would see me in my underwear.”

“I hate it when you’re logical.”

“You love it.” Chris closes the distance and pecks a kiss to Darren’s pout. “Now get me more cereal. Mine went soggy while you were  _practicing_.”

“Fine.” Darren grabs for the bowl. “But when I get back, we’re going to practice thigh grabbing.”


End file.
